des deserteurs, deux but, un amour
by Blondinette
Summary: Cette fic ce passe juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha. il demande un mission pour aller chercher sasuke contre le fait de devenir nunkenin... Résumé complet à l'intérieur
1. Prologue

Titre : Deux déserteurs, un même but, un amour

Auteur : Blondinette

Disclamers : Les personnages du manga ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire m'appartient

Couple : ItaNaru / SasuNaru / et plein d'autres

Résumé : Naruto rentre au village de Konoha après 3ans et demande au conseil du village une autorisation pour partir à la recherche de Sasuke.

Celui-ci accepte à la condition qu'une fois l'UChiwa rammené , lui, le monstre devrait quitter le village...

Commence alors pour lui une nouvelle vie où il rencontrera de vieilles connaissances et de nouvelles …

PS : Cette fic ce passe juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha. Elle tiendra compte de certains éléments (donc /!\ attention spoil) mais aussi ignorera certains détails.


	2. chap 1: retour douloureux

Titre : Deux déserteurs, un même but, un amour

Auteur : Blondinette

Disclamers : Les personnages du manga ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire m'appartient

Couple : ItaNaru / SasuNaru / et plein d'autres

PS : Cette fic ce passe juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha. Elle tiendra compte de certains éléments (donc /!\ attention spoil) mais aussi ignorera certains détails.

_POV ou pensée_

« parole normal »

**« Parole entre Naruto et Kyubi »**

(commentaire)

* * *

**Chapitre n°1 : Un retour douloureux, tenir parole**

POV Naruto (1)

_ Ah ça va faire du bien de rentrer chez soi, allez je vois déjà les portes de mon village là bas… Ah avant de vous raconter pourquoi je n'étais plus dans mon village je vais me présenter après tout vous êtes la pour moi, non ? Sympa je retiens.. bref. Je m'appelle Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, 17 printemps ou plutôt automnes vu que je suis né en octobre, je suis blond aux yeux bleu et je suis assez petit je vous l'accord, je mesure 1m69. Je suis un ninja expérimenté maintenant et je rêve de devenir Hokage. Et si je suis partit c'est car je devais m'entraîner pour ramener l'autre Teme (2), le dieu de ses demoiselles alias je-suis-un-glaçon-et-je-suis-fière-de-l-être aussi appelé Sasuke Uchiwa partit chez l'autre pédophilique (zoophile?) amateur de serpent et aussi pour me défendre accessoirement contre l'Akatsuki, vous savez des nuages roses (Moi : rouges !) a pardon rouges sur manteau noir ? Vii, ouf si non là je pouvais rien pour vous, qu'ils veulent toujours mon Kitsune (3)._

_ Bref revenons à moi… J'allais retrouver ma maison, mes amis… et dire que ça fait trois ans que j'ai pas vu mes amis, ma famille : Iruka-sensei, Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei et même Sakura-chan, ce qu'elle doit avoir changé depuis tout ce temps. Ah ça y es je suis plus qu'a 3 mètres de mon chez moi. Les gardes me regardent je leur fait de grands signes de la main. Enfin rentré, je vais aller m'enfiller quelques bonnes de ramens direction Ichiraku. Ah mais y a Sakura-chan devant :_

« Sakura-Chan !!»

_ Je la voit se retourner, elle regarde partout autour de moi mais qu'es qu'elle cherche? Puis viens devant moi tout en fixant partout et même derrière moi…mais qu'elle cherche enfin…_

«Ah Naruto! Tu es rentré. Ça y es ? Tu la ramené ? Il est où Sasuke-kub ? Il est déjà avec Hokage-sama ? parce que je le vois pas…»

_ Elle a l'air déçu mais si elle savaient que ces questions me faisait mal en me rappelant mes échecs passé, la douleur de notre dernier combat dans la vallée de la Fin… Pendant quelques secondes mon sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à la tristesse que je ressentait depuis son départ.. Allez Naruto réagit elle ne doit pas te voir comme ça alors que je plaquais un faux sourire afin de reprendre contenance et de ne pas montrer mais émotions puis je lui répond en maîtrisant ma voix :_

« Sakura-chan, Sasuke n'est pas avec moi. Je rentre juste de mon entraînement pour le ramener, tu sais je suis devenu très fort maintenant et j'ai appris plein de nouvelles tech…»

_ Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que (Moi : le bonbon rose(4)) Sakura me dit :_

« Tu me l'avait promis… évidemment je ne peux pas compter sur un boulet comme toi, Sasuke-kun est bien trop fort pour un abruti comme toi… pff. Tu me fait perdre mon temps je ferais mieux de partir chercher Sasuke-kun moi-même et… »

_ Je n'écoutais plus la suite, ses mots m'ont brisés le cœur, le morale, alors qu'elle était sa coéquipière et qu'il avait tout fait pour elle... Il s'éloigna de celle qui venait de le briser sans remord. Il croisa plusieurs connaissances sur le chemin menant à la tour de l'Hokage, il l'est salua que par réflexe sans son entrain et sa joie naturelle ce qui alarma les deux génies de Konoha, un flemmard, Shikamaru, et galçon-numéro-2-devenu-numéro-1-depuis-le-derpart-de-l-Uchiwa, Neji. Les deux me regardèrent avec un regard inquiet en me suivant, je le remarqua mais trop absorber par mes sombres réflexions je ne pensa pas leur dit de partir…_

POV Externe

_ Ses deux amis le suivirent jusqu'à l'étage des dirigeants du village, ils s'attendirent à le voir frapper la porte du bureau de l'Hokage et hurlant et braillant qu'il serait le prochain Hokage mais à la place il frappa à la porte du conseil et attendit l'entrez pour y aller. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent derrière la porte et écoutèrent la conversation puisque la porte n'était pas fermée._

« Uzumaki! Que voulez-vous ?»

« J'aimerai l'autorisation pour un mission de récurage d'un nukenin »

« Et qui voulez-vous aller chercher ? »

« Sasuke Uchiwa »

« … »

« … »

« Bien accordé, mais à une seule condition, une fois l'Uchiwa rentré tu quittera ce village et ceux définitivement ! »

« Très bien »

« Alors apporte ceci à l'Hokage sans lui parler de la condition et choisis deux ninjas pour t'accompagner »

_ Lorsque Naruto sorti, il remarqua les visages pales de ses 2 collègues et le regard triste de Neji, comprenant qu'il avait la de vrai ami sur qui il pouvait compter il leur fit signe de le suivre dans le bureau du chef de village ou il entre de la même manière que dans celui du conseil sous l'entonnement du chef de village, un blonde a (très) forte poitrine. Une fois dans le bureau il leur intima le silence d'un geste de la main et avant de pouvoir expliquer la raison de sa venue l'hokage dit :_

« Naruto ! tu es enfin rentré, bon retour chez toi! Alors qu'es ce qui me vaut le plaisir de t'avoir dans mon bureau? Avec Shikamaru et Neji ?»

« Hokage-sama, je viens vous donner cet ordre de mission et vous dire que j'aimerai que Neji et Shikamaru m'accompagnent, si vous êtes d'accord »

Si l'Hokage avait été surpris au ton et à l'emploi du titre et non au diminutif baa-chan (5), elle ne fit aucune remarque se disant qu'il avait peut-être appris le respect mais elle devait s'avouer que les baa-chan et la vieille lui manquaient. Mais elle n'avait pas saisit tout ce que cela impliquait. Losqu'elle vu que l'ordre était signé du conseil, elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser, mais elle irait leur demander des explications après.

« Accepter. Quand parts-tu ? »

« Dans 30min, à 6h. Shika, Neji je vous attends aux portes Nord »

_ Et sans plus att'endre il srotit et c dirigea vers le centre du village en laissant les souvenirs remontés en ce disant que ça serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait sans être chasser. N'ayant pas besoin de faire ses valises puisqu'il ne les avaient pas défaites, n'ayant pas eu le temps, il passa ses dernier instant a marcher à travers le village avant de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous._

_ Il arriva le premier vite rejoins par Neji qui lui demanda une fois arrivé a sa hauteur : _

« Es-tu d'accord avec ça ? Comment peux-tu l'accepter ? »

« Oui, je suis d'accord avec la condition si c'est ça ta question et je l'accepte car rien… enfin plus rien ne me retiens ici.. personne ne s'en souciera vraiment…»

« Et ton rêve ? Devenir Hokage ? »

« Irréalisable… »

« Mais… »

_ Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Shikamaru arriva. Naruto leur fit signe qu'ils partaient tout en leur expliquant pourquoi il les avaient choisis : Neji pour son byakugan et Shikamaru pour son intelligence en stratagème. Il précisa aussi qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose des questions sur son choix._

* * *

POV = Point Of View = Point de vue

Teme = enfoiré

Kitsune = renard

Pour ce qui ne l'aurait pas compris je n'apprécie pas Le machin rose

Baa-chan = grand-mère


	3. Chap 2: mission, rencontre et retour

Titre : Deux déserteurs, un même but, un amour

Auteur : Blondinette

Disclamers : Les personnages du manga ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire m'appartient

Couple : ItaNaru / SasuNaru / et plein d'autres

PS : Cette fic ce passe juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha. Elle tiendra compte de certains éléments (donc /!\ attention spoil) mais aussi ignorera certains détails.

_POV ou pensée_

« parole normal »

**« Parole entre Naruto et Kyubi »**

*** Pensée Naruto***

(commentaire)

* * *

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Naruto rentre au village et se fait "jeter" par Sakura, lui rappelant ses échecs. Il demande l'autorisation d'aller chercher Sasuke, au conseil, celui-ci accepte contre le fait de quitter le village définitivement. Naruto accepte et part avec Neji et Shikamaru.

* * *

**Chapitre n°2 : Mission, rencontre et retour au village**

POV Externe

_ Déjà un mois qu'ils étaient partis à la recherche de Sasuke, et 10 jours qu'ils filaient la Team Taka à distance. Permettant ainsi à Neji, grâce à son byakugan, de répertorier leurs techniques, leurs forces et leurs points faibles, et ainsi Shikamaru mettre en place un stratagème._

_ Quelques jours plus tard, 4 pour être précis, le plan était fin près et ils décidèrent de l'appliquer le soir même pendant le tour de ronde de Suigetsu soit à 7h._

_ Le plan consistait à ce que Shikamaru bloque Sasuke avec sa technique de l'ombre, pendant que Neji bloquait le canaux de chakras de Juugo afin de le neutraliser, en même temps deux clones de Naruto s'occuperait de distraire le ninja de Kiri (reconnaissable à sa dentition) et que l'originale s'occuperait de Karin._

* * *

_ Le combat dura moins de temps que prévu car les membres n'avaient pas vraiment opposés de résistances pour certains (à savoir Sasuke) et Juugo ayant été immobilisé très vite par Neji. Sauf Karin qui ne voulait pas laisser partir "son" Sasuke. Elle se battit donc contre le blond et durant son combat avec le blond elle perturba sa coordination du chakra ainsi Naruto avait un fois pas assez de chakra et une fois trop. _

_ Ceux qui fait qu'au lieu de lui donnait un coup de point chargé d'une infime part de chakra il se retrouva chargé à plein niveau, donc au lieu de l'assommait lui rompit la nuque, il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il entendit le craquement sinistre de ses vertèbres. Un fin filet de sang coula de sa bouge et elle tomba au sol morte. _

_***Mais qu'es ce que j'ai fait ?***_

**« Gaki (1), n'oublie pas que dans ta nouvelle vie tu seras souvent emmener à faire ça alors prends ça comme un entraînement ne laisse pas voir tes émotions »**

***Kyubi! Depuis quand tu te mêles de ce que je ressent ?***

« Depuis que tu dois devenir encore plus fort pour ton nouveau style de vie, d'ailleurs il faudra changer de nom et je pense que Akuma (2) t'irai bien, non ? »

*** Je pense aussi puisque c'est comme ça qu'ils me voilent ***

_ C'est donc avant que les autres ne remarque son air choqué qu'il afficha un regard neutre et un visage fermé emprunter au nukenin brun derrière lui, et c'est ce qui surpris les personnes derrière lui, c'était justement ce manque de réactions, d'horreur face au meurtre. Il se retourna et leur dit qu'ils partaient mais qu'avant il devait s'occuper des deux derniers membres, il leur fit signe de s'avancer qu'il les rattraperaient._

* * *

_ Alors que Naruto voyait Sasuke entouré de Neji et Shikamaru s'enfonçaient dans la forêt il se retourna vers les deux membres (Suigetsu et Juugo) et leur proposa de se joindre à lui et à son groupe. Les membres se demandèrent où était le pièce, car comment un ninja pouvait venir chercher un nukenin pour le ramener en décidant d'en devenir un lui-même. Naruto comprend leur réflexion leur expliqua son projet et la raison du pourquoi, le jinchuriki de Konoha était ou plutôt allait devenir nukenin de rang S. Il exposa son idée de vengeance et de destruction du village et d'une certaine organisation qui eu l'ait de les intéressés. Il leur dit alors : _

« Si cela vous interresse rendez-vous demain entre 12h et 13h a la limite de la forêt qui borde mon village, coté Nord. Si vous ne venez pas, je comprendrais, après tout je suis un inconnu, mais si vous touché à mes proies considérez-vous comme mort en sursit.. Je vous laisse réfléchir »

_ C'est ainsi qu'il partit rattrapant son équipe où un lourd silence régnait… Mais personnes n'osa le briser. C'est ainsi qu'il firent le chemin jusqu'à un petit village où ils d'arrêtèrent pour se ravitailler . D'un comme à n'accord, Shikamaru surveillerai Sasuke et Neji s'occuperai de trouver des provisions pendant que Naruto partait réfléchir son sur nouveau mode de vie. En passant devant une rue sombre, il bloqua sur un magasins de vêtement au fond où plutôt sur l'ensemble en vitrine._

***Ça c'est ce qu'il me faut pour imposer le respect***

**« Oui et puis c'est mon voyant que le orange »**

_ Lorsqu'il ressortit de ce magasin il était vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir où pendait à sa ceinture des chaînes en argent, d'un haut noir sans manche avec deux ailes anges brisées dans le dos mettant en valeur et un long manteau de cuir qui était aussi sans manche et qui mettait en avant sa musculature. Il portait aussi une mitaine à la main droite et un bracelet clouté à la gauche. Il avait acheté aussi un masque couvrant la moitié de son visage comme Kakashi mais il décida qu'il le mettrait quand partant._

_ Quand il retrouva ses coéquipiers, ils le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds pour Neji et Shika et Sasuke le dévoré des yeux en pensant qu'il en ferait bien son 4h. Voyant que c'est amis était étonné par ce changement de look, il leur rappela qu'il allait avoir un nouveau mode de vie et donc qu'il avait adapter sa tenue… Là, les regards devinrent triste pour les 2 ninjas de Konoha et interrogatif pour le nukenin, qui se dit qu'il aurait la réponse bientôt donc pas la peine de demander._

_ Les 4 ninjas arrivèrent aux portes du village, Naruto demanda à Shika qu'il aille prévenir l'Hokage de leur retour tandis que Neji , Sasuke et lui se présenterait devant le conseil. _

_ Celui-ci réhabilitèrent l'Uchiwa et le réintégrèrent dans son ancienne équipe et le conseil lui dit d'être à 8h au point de rendez-vous. Après s'être penché sur le cas de Sasuke, vient le tour de Naruto où ils lui ordonnèrent de quitter le village avant 13h, qu'il serait marqué qu'à 14h pour le temps qu'il s'en aille, le conseil ne voulait pas que l'Hokage sache qu'il partait avant de peur que celle-ci le réhabilite._

* * *

Alors que le retour de l'enfant prodige se fêtait pensonne ne remarqua l'enfant qui se perdait , cette enfant qu'ils avaient finalement tués de l'intérieur et qui causerait leur perte.

Car lorsqu'on brise un enfant, il peut se transformer en démon pour se protéger de la souffrance, c'est ainsi que Konoha créa le démon qui sera plus craint que le célèbre Kyubi No Yohko (3), et que sa vengeance ne serait tarder…

* * *

(1) Gaki = Gamin, pour Kyubi c'est plutôt affectif

(2) Akuma = Démon

(3) Kyubi No Yohko = Kyubi le démon


	4. Chap 3 : Adieu Naruto Bonjour Akuma

Titre : Deux déserteurs, un même but, un amour

Auteur : Blondinette

Disclamers : Les personnages du manga ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire m'appartient

Couple : ItaNaru / SasuNaru / et plein d'autres

PS : Cette fic ce passe juste après le retour de Naruto à Konoha. Elle tiendra compte de certains éléments (donc /!\ attention spoil) mais aussi ignorera certains détails.

_POV ou pensée_

« parole normal »

**« Parole entre Naruto et Kyubi »**

*** Pensée Naruto***

(commentaire)

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

Ata-chou-chan : Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, je viens de lire un article, 100% vrai, qui m'a fait penser a toi : "les vraies blondes des manga ont les cheveux rose".

Comment, vous ne le saviez pas ? Malheureuse contrairement aux cerisiers en fleurs, leur bêtise dure beaucoup plus longtemps que deux semaines en avril. Il n'y a pas à dire les filles aux cheveux roses sont les pires blondes que la terre n'ait jamais portées. On va encore dire qu'on en veut à cette boulette ambulante de Sakura. Mais en fait, euh ben … oui, on lui en veut, tout simplement parce qu'elle prend de la place et nous horripile avec son "Sasuke-kuun". Quand on est ado, on oublie vite ses amourettes de colonie de vacances, alors pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas faire pareil et arrêter de nous saouler, cette gourgandine ?

Yami Shino : Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, ça n'a jamais été mon fort… Mais je ne connais pas de correcteur ou trice… Et encore merci de m'avoir signaler mon erreur.

O-Oguri-O : Si je mets des POV c'est pour marquer l'impression et les penser des personnages, ça m'évite les 'il pense que' 'il a l'impression que'… Je précise toujours de qui est le POV pour éviter la confusion…

* * *

Voilà la partie II

* * *

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Naruto retrouve la trace de la team taka, le combat s'engage pour récupérer l'Uchiwa. L'équipe de Naruto l'emporte sans dégâts, sauf la mort de Karin (c'est vraiment un dégât ?). Avant de ramener Sasuke au village, il propose aux membres de son équipe (à Sasuke) si son groupe les intéresse en leur expliquant la situation. L'uchiwa est réintégrer et l'Uzumaki doit partir…

* * *

**Chapitre n°3 : Adieu Naruto… Bonjour Akuma**

POV Externe

_Un nouveau matin se levait sur le village caché de la feuille. Sur un pont, celui qui avait été désigné comme point de rendez-vous de la Team 7 plusieurs années auparavant, on vit vers les huit heures moins dix un noiraud se posait contre la rambarde, vite rejoint par notre pot de glue national qui à la vue du brun se mit en mode pot de colle, puis rejoint par un blond. En le regardant de plus près on remarqua un visage fermé aucune joie l'habité, juste une douleur remarquable dans les yeux, se qu'on pouvait aussi remarquer c'était qu'il ne portait plus de orange mais du noir, (la tenue qu'il avait acheté au village en revenant de sa dernière mission). Si le chewing-gum remarqua le changement elle n'y prêta aucune attention trop omnubillait par son "Sasuuke-kuuuun". A huit heure, une autre personne arriva et là Sakura daigna lever les yeux vers la personne arrivant car il était trop tôt pour que ce soit son sensei._

« Neji ? Qu'es ce que tu fait là ?»

« J'ai été muté dabs cette équipe car …»

_Mais il vit que Naruto lui faisait signe de se taire et il accepta à contre cœur, ne voulant pas aller contre la volonté (dernière ?) de son ami._

« Car quoi ? »

« … »

_Seul le silence lui répondit… Ils attendèrent près de deux heures, Naruto et Neji discutant des projet du premier sous le regard triste de son acolyte, Sasuke gardant le silence et le machin-truc-(pas)-chouette-rose lui déclarant son amour (irk) dévoué… Quand leur Senseui arriva il reçu UN « Vous êtes en retard ». Ce qui létonna car il lui en manquait un, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, et se retourna plutôt vers son élève préférer qui venait de rentrer : Sasuke. C'est seulement quand Naruto se mit devant l'objet de son attention qui remarqua son autre élève, qui habillé de noir ressembler encore plus à son sensei. Il remarqua aussi Neji puis le rouleau que lui tendit Naruto qui porter le sceau du conseil. Losqu'il prit connaissance du parchemin, il palit puis demanda : _

« Tu pars ? pourquoi ? Mais dans quel équipe ? Si tu quitte la notre ? »

« La mienne… C'est pour ça que je suis là… Je viens vous dire adieu…»

« Attends ?! Pourquoi adieu ? Tu sais on peut se voir dans le village même si on est plus dans la même équipe… non ? »

«C'est que en faite … »

_Mais Neji le coupa voyant que son ami n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots…_

« C'est parce que à partir de 14heurs, il ne sera plus considéré comme ninja de Konoha, c'était la condition pour que l'autre puisse revenir au village… » _dit-il en envoyant un regard à Sasuke pour montrer de qui il parler puis un regard noir si noir que si un regard pouvait tuer Sakura serrait morte (yes… enfin dommage que ça marche pas)_ «T'es contente de toi Sakura ? Grâce à toi et ton égoisme, le conseil à trouver l'excuse pour que Naruto doive quitter le village et soit… »

_Mais il ne put terminer sur sa lancer qu'une main viens se poser sur son épaule, il vit Naruto tourner la tête de droite à gauche en lui disant_

«Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir ».

_Puis il commença à partir vers la sortie du village en lui offrant un grand sourire, qui pour une fois n'étais pas faux, avant de revenir et de le serrer la main puis il se retourna et lui dit de faire ces adieu à «La vieille » de sa part en lui donnant ce qu'il avait dans la main. En l'ouvrant Neji découvrit son collier bleu, celui offert par l'Hokage elle-même. C'est la que la team 7 comprit que ce n'était pas une farce. Neji courut jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade voulant lui demander d'annuler l'ordre d'expulsion car cet adieu lui déchirait le cœur… _

* * *

_Naruto se dirigea vers sa nouvelle vie mais lorsqu'il passa l'entrée de son ancienne maison, une partie de lui mourut définitivement… Il n'accorderait plus aussi facilement sa confiance… Car un sentiment de haine et de trahison l'envahit complètement et il ne voulait plus le ressentir… Il n'était pas loin de 11heure lorsqu'il quitta son village mais les deux autres l'attendaient déjà, sans échanger une seule parole il partirent loin de ce damné village._

* * *

_Ça faisait 8 mois que le groupe, anciennement Taka, maintenant Tenshi no jigoku (1) avait changé de chef celui-ci s'appelait Akuma. Le groupe traversait les pays les uns après les autres, travaillant comme mercenaire pour des primes allant de la simple protection à l'assassinat, voilà pourquoi Akuma, aussi appelé Naruto était marqué comme nukenin de rang S à ramener mort ou vif pour une somme de 3 millions. Durant leurs voyages ils avaient perfectionner leurs art, techniques et style de combat avec l'aide de différents ninjas des quatre coins de la terre. Acquérant ainsi un large répertoire de techniques diverses, ainsi que des invocations, des fuinjutsu (2)…_

_Après ces long mois d'errance Akuma avait décidé d'aller voir un vieil ami qui pourrait lui apprendre (ou sa sœur) les techniques liées au vent sa troisième affinités (je donnerait les autres plus tard). C'est donc avec l'objectif de se reposer ou s'entraîner en paix qu'ils se dirigèrent vers Suna sachant que le Kazekage lui était rester fidèle et ne l'avait pas jugé comme nukenin. Il écrivit une missive pour l'avertir de son arrivé prochaine avant de sceller le parchemin afin que seul Gaara puisse l'ouvrir et le confia à Kogitsune (3), un renard qu'il venait d'invoquer…_

* * *

_Lorsqu'il franchit le ravin que formé l'entrée du village de Suna no Kuni, ils furent accueillis par deux ninjas qui s'inclinèrent en voyant le ninja blond devant eux et dirent :_

« Akuma-sama, Kazekage-sama souhaite vous parler,si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

« On vous suit »

_Les gardes les emmenèrent dans le bureau de leur dirigeant qui congédiât immédiatement ses ninjas avant de se lever et de serrer Akuma dans ses bras. Ses deux coéquipiers s'était tendus ayant peur de la réaction de leur chef car ils savaient à quel point celui-ci pouvait avoir horreur des contacts. Après cet rapide étreinte Akuma les calma :_

« Pas de soucis, le Kazekage a ma confiance donc ça ira… »

_Puis il se tourna vers Gaara et lui demanda ce qu'il devait depuis le temps qui c'était pas vu c'est-à-dire y a plus de 9 mois, 1mois avant sa "trahison", celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il restait en position de Kage mais qu'il menaçait Konoha de rompre l'alliance depuis sa désertion, puis il lui demanda la vrai raison de son départ. Akuma lui raconta alors tout sans rien omettre des souffrances et de ses ressentit. À la fin de l'histoire, le Kazekage, mes surtout l'ami de Naruto avait une folle envie de tester le tombeau du désert sur le chamallow ramolli_ (je suis pour ^^ King Pumpkin merci pour l'expression)_… Enfin bref après une demi heure à calmer un jinchuriki en manque de meurtre lui expliquant qu'il comptait se venger lui-même… Il lui demanda si ça sœur pouvait l'aider en lui enseignant des techniques de vent vu qu'elle-même était manipulatrice de vent avec son éventail. Il accepta au nom de sa sœur sachant qu'elle serait d'accord car elle n'avait pas pardonner à Konoha le fait qu'ils aient laisser filer le blond. C'est ainsi que le chef du village leur proposa de commencer l'entraînement demain et qu'il leur fit préparer des chambres dans la section invité de marque. Les deux membres du groupe Tenshi No Jigoku allèrent se reposer dans les chambres, Akuma resta avec Gaara et parlèrent une grande partie de la nuit jusqu'au moment où Akuma lui dit aller dormir, il lui souhaita une bonne soirée et en franchissant le pas de la porte il murmura :_

« Dommage que tu sois Kazekage, j'aurais aimé que tu te joigne à mon équipe… mais on peux pas tout avoir… déjà que Neji m'a rejoints et joue les informateur…»

«Naru… Akuma demain tu me parlera de ton équipe et de ses membres, mais surtout de ta fusion Shukaku m'a informé que tu te cacher sous un henge (4) tu sais avec moi c'est pas la peine »

« Bien… à demain Gaa-chan »

* * *

(1) Tenshi no jigoku = anges des ténèbres

(2) Fuinjutsu = l'art d'utiliser les sceaux

(3) Kogitsune = renardeau

(4) Henge = modification de l'apparence physique

* * *

Ata-chan : **J'avais compris que c'étais la même personne… Et pour ta question c'est non ou du moins pas de suite je veux d'abord la faire souffrir un peu si elle mourrait comme ça, ça serait pas drôle… Pour l'autre message c'est juste une erreur car j'ai changé le nom sur le site mais j'ai oubliée sur le document... Je rectifie ça dans les prochains chapitres merci**


	5. Chap 4 : Une équipe

Titre : Des déserteurs, deux buts, un amour

Auteur : Blondinette

Disclamers : Les personnages du manga ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire m'appartient

Couple : ItaNaru / SasuNaru / et plein d'autres

Je tiens à m'excuser du temps de parution de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^

Attention spoil de certains éléments et ne tient pas compte de d'autres

_POV ou pensée_

« Parole normal »

**« Parole entre Naruto et Kyubi »**

(Commentaire)

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Naruto rentre au village de Konoha après 3ans et demande au conseil du village une autorisation pour partir à la recherche de Sasuke. Celui-ci accepte à la condition qu'une fois l'Uchiwa ramené, lui, le monstre devrait quitter le village...

Commence alors pour lui une nouvelle vie où il à former ça propre équipe. Plusieurs années après, il se rend au village de Suna pour demander de l'aide à la sœur du Kazekage. Ayant gardé plus ou moins contacte avec Gaara, celui-ci accepte que sa sœur lui apprenne la maitrise du vent à condition qu'il lui montre sa véritable apparence.

« Dommage que tu sois Kazekage, j'aurais aimé que tu te joignes à mon équipe… mais on ne peut pas tout avoir… déjà que Neji m'a rejoints et joue les informateurs…»

«Naru… Akuma demain tu me parleras de ton équipe et de ses membres, mais surtout de ta fusion Shukaku m'a informé que tu te cacher sous un Henge (4) tu sais avec moi ce n'est pas la peine »

« Bien… à demain Gaa-chan »

Chapitre 4 : Une équipe…

La journée commençait à peine que Temari avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle en ignorait la cause mais elle savait que quelque chose se préparait. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle reçu l'ordre de retrouver son frère dans son bureau dans les plus bref délais.

En arrivant devant le bureau du Kazekage où son frère l'attendait puisqu'elle sentait son chakra filait à travers la porte et le sentant seul, elle ouvrit la porte après avoir toquer sans attendre l'autorisation.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle se figea déjà son frère était dans un de ses mauvais jours, vous savez ceux où quand vous croisez le regard d'une personne et que celui-ci n'attend que de faire souffrir l'importaint qui aurait l'idée de venir le déranger ? Mais c'était encore plus effrayant quand vous savez que celui qui vous lance ce regarde pouvez vous tuer dans la plus grande souffrance sans bouger le petite doigt.

Mais ce qui retient son attention n'était pas l'humeur de son Kage, mais l'homme dos à elle qui était assis sur le bureau de son frère comme si il lui appartenait. Cet homme était assez grand et musclé qui en moins de deux secondes venait de l'accrocher au mur avec une série de kunai qui tenait son haut sans la blessée. Le plus impressionnant c'est qu'il ne c'était pas retourné et que si elle le voyait pas elle n'arrivait pas même en ce concentrant à le sentir.

Lorsque que l'inconnu, se retourna elle put le détailler, il était plus jeune qu'elle l'aurait cru vu sa musculature, il était bien bâtit aussi large que fort, sans faire bodybuilder, elle voyait qu'il pourrait facilement écraser un ennemi à main nue. Mais ce qui l'a fit tiquer fut les cheveux blond parsemer de mèches rouges feu et des yeux bleus, comme elle en avait vu que chez une seule personne, mais ces yeux là était fendu a la manière des félins. Ce coté fauve était accentuer par des cicatrices plus épaisses que dans son souvenir et des canines légèrement plus longues qui dépasser du rictus qu'il affichait. Loin de l'enlaidir cela lui donné un charme sauvage.

« Naru…to ? Es-ce vraiment toi ? »

- Temari, voyons on n'attend pas de réponse pour entrer dans le bureau de son frère ? Et si on avait été dans une position compromettante ?

- Akuma, dis pas ce genre de chose… Temari je t'ai fait venir car je voudrai que tu montres à Akuma des jutsus liées au Vent

- Akuma ?

- Oui ? Plus personne ne m'appel Naruto depuis que j'ai déserté. Je me suis connaître sous ce nom et tout façon « Le Naruto » que tu as connu est mort.

Quatre ans étaient passés depuis qu'il était à Suna. Enfin « être à Suna » était de bien grand mots car peu après la fin de ses leçons, Temari lui avait appris la plus part de ses techniques en seulement quelques mois, Akuma était repartie, mais cette fois ci, il donné régulièrement, des nouvelles à Gaara, celui-ci en faisant de même a chaque fois qu'il venait. Car oui, bien qu'il soit déserteur et donc sans village officiel, officieusement, Akuma avait une résidence au village, où il venait une fois tout les deux mois, parfois il restait seulement une nuit d'autres fois il restait plus longtemps quand il pouvait.

Et oui, le groupe des Anges des ténèbres, c'était fait connaître devenant respecté par le monde entier, évidemment personne n'était au courant de l'identité du chef de cette organisation, car cette anonymat leur permettait de travailler en tant qu'indépendant pour les villages cachés. Hélas ceux-ci avait toujours à faire au même personne, aucun des employeurs n'avait vu les ninjas composant cette hiérarchie ni même vu le chef, ce qui fait qu'ils ignoraient le nombres exacte de gens qu'elle comptait.

La seule chose qui savaient c'était que bien que cette organisation n'avait pas pour but l'éradication de l'espèce humais elle restait crainte car elle était composée de ninja fort ou très influençant car elle avait l'appuie des plus important seigneurs, de certains Kage, et les exploits parlaient d'eux même.

Quinze jours que l'équipe 0 des Tenshi no Jigoku, était arrivée à Suna, passant les défenses du village sans être vu. Ils c'étaient dirigés vers le bureau de Gaara, pour le prévenir de leur arrivé et du temps qu'ils allaient restés. Gaara regarda chaque personne masquée mais son regard revient toujours sur Akuma qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois mois.

« Akuma ? Qui sont-ils ?»

- Voici l'équipe Zero, mon équipe, tu connais déjà Suigetsu et Juugo. Laisse moi te présenter les deux derniers membres voici Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Hoshigaki…

Huits jours que les membres de Tenshi no jigoku, avaient disparus après que Naruto leur ai donné une mission. 3 jours que celui-ci passait son temps au près du Kazekage après être revenue de Konoha. Celui-ci profitait du fait de l'avoir pour lui seul et de lui demandé des explications sur ce qu'il avait fait durant ces mois…

« Akuma, qu'ai tu allé faire à Konoha ? »

- voir Neji, il avait des choses pour moi,...

« Tu vas me raconter ce qui c'est passé durant ton voyage ? tu m'as pas donné de nouvelle ! »

- Voyons Gaa-chan, tu te doutes de ce sais ce qui c'est passé…

- Je te parle du fait qu'on dit que ton groupe aurait vaincu l'akatsuki, mais en plus tu adhère deux de leur membre dans ton organisation mais dans ton équipe ! Non mais tu te fou de moi la !

- Alors c'est bien ce qui ce dit ? Gaara, nous n'avons pas vaincu l'Akatsuki, disons que j'ai libérer ces membres de l'influence du sharingan.

- Influence ? Sharingan ?

- Oui, ils étaient presque tous sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu d'un Uchiwa, problème celui-ci à filé avant que je puisse lui mettre la main dessus. Il cherche le Serpent apparemment. Mais les deux sont introuvables.

- Que sont devenus les autres membres alors ?

- La plupart voulant leur vengeance sur Madara et n'ayant plus d'endroit où aller ils ont décidés de me suivre. Tu les verras bientôt, mais avant il nous faudra aller _la bas_, sans masque.

- Là-bas ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas le choix…

- Très bien, je t'accompagnerai en tant que membre de ton équipe et Kazegake.

A suivre…

Blondinette


End file.
